QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMOES
by Pipe
Summary: Quando a vida te oferece limoes, oras, faca uma limonada. YaoiMpregFluffy AyaxOmi...by Pipe
1. Chapter 1

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

Como assim, Omi foi levado?

Sim, Aya, ele sumiu.

Takatori... – a voz e o corpo de Fujimiya tremeram de indignação. Se antes ele tinha motivos suficientes para odiar aquela família, agora havia alcançado picos de fúria realmente assassina. – Se fizerem algum mal a ele, os matarei. Mas não com uma morte rápida e indolor.

Era pra ser uma missão rápida. Todas as vertentes das investigações preliminares convergiam na família Takatori, verdadeira versão japonesa de qualquer _famiglia_ da Máfia italiana. Onde quer que estivesse se cometendo um ato ilícito, macabro, cruel, tinha a sombra dos Takatoris por detrás. Por um motivo qualquer, Tsukyiono se descuidou nessa missão de dar um fim ao império do terror dos Takatoris. E agora estava desaparecido.

Enquanto os Weiss reuniam pistas do possível paradeiro do jovem arqueiro, num laboratório secreto, não muito longe da Mansão Takatori, Omi se encontrava amarrado e dopado numa mesa de cirurgia. Masafumi Takatori se debruçava sobre ele. O gatinho ouvia tudo, mas decodificava pouco em seu cérebro imerso na droga.

Mamoru... primeiro... experiência... tecidos compatíveis... hormônios... rejeição zero... talvez... aberração... amor... resultado...

Quem... cobaia secundária? Inseminação artificial...

Manteremos... observação. Rejeição nula... segunda fase...

Omi tentava manter-se alerta, mas a anestesia estava fazendo efeito. E tudo mergulhou num mundo escuro e sem sonhos. Quando acordou, continuava amarrado, mas agora numa cama. No primeiro movimento, seu abdômen reagiu, com dor. Aos poucos, Bombay foi notando que não devia mexer o meio do corpo. Sua cabeça doía e ele tinha muita sede. Schöen entrou, com uma tigela com água e uma esponja. Encharcou a esponja e passou nos lábios do garoto.

Tenho sede.

Imagino. Mas não deve tomar água nem comer, muito menos se mexer, por enquanto. Seu abdômen deve estar sensível.

O que vocês fizeram comigo? Porque minha barriga está dolorida?

Hoje fizemos de você o protótipo de uma nova raça. Uma raça de superhomens que vai se sobressair neste mundo. Quanto menos dependentes das mulheres, mais tempo vai sobrar pra elas fazerem coisas mais úteis. Chega de ficar em casa, cuidando de filhos e de tarefas domésticas. Homens capazes de fazer tudo, liberarão as mulheres...

Hein?

Dorme, Mamoru. Quando acordar, já vai estar com menos dor. Eu vou colocar um soro com remédio em você.

NÃO! ESPERA! Eu não quero os remédios de vocês. Nem sei o que vocês estão me dando... E meu nome não é Mamoru... Vocês estão me confundindo com alguém... Espera...

Logo o garoto estava novamente adormecido...

Como ele está?

Com dor, Masa-kun... Mas eu já coloquei um analgésico no soro.

Já temos que começar com as injeções de hormônios, querida Schöen. Não quero que haja rejeições...

Está bem. Quando vamos poder ver o resultado da operação?...

Ah, meu bebê impaciente... Ainda temos que observar se o organismo dele não vai rejeitar o implante que fizemos, nem as pequenas modificações nos órgãos vizinhos... Mas já que você está tão interessada, deixo meu pequeno irmão aos seus cuidados.

Cuidarei dele como de um pequeno tesouro...

Boa menina...

N/A: E foi dada a largada para uma nova fic de Weiss Kreuz M-preg. A culpa é da Evil. A primeira não a satisfez inteiramente, lá vai a Pipezinha bolar outra história pra engravidar o Omi-chan... Apesar de eu estar me baseando naquele episodio que o Omi é seqüestrado, apanha do irmão, etc... a história é TWT, sem linha de tempo, ok? 03/08/05


	2. Chapter 2

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPITULO 02 – QUE PASA?**

Apesar dos esforços dos três Weiss, somente após um mês descobriram o tal esconderijo de Masafumi Takatori e suas assistentes. Um mês confuso e irreal para o pobre Omiitchi, do qual ele ia se lembrar aos poucos depois. Tudo era um borrão, em que ele estava constantemente dopado, sempre com um soro na veia, tomando injeções doloridas, se sentindo muito estranho... Hell e Schöen estavam sempre ao lado dele, ajudando-o a sentar e caminhar após alguns dias, anotando todas as suas reações, mas nunca, nunca respondendo às suas perguntas diretamente.

Até que um dia... o galpão recebeu visitas, que levaram o convidado de honra embora, mais alguns arquivos secretos e explodiram com tudo, irritando muito os donos da festa.

Aya olhava com os olhos semi-cerrados para o jovem deitado na cama, querendo ler a mente adormecida.

"O que terá acontecido em um mês? Por quais tipos de torturas psicológicas ele terá passado? E porque ele tem uma cicatriz no abdômen?"

Yohji entrou no quarto, pondo a mão no ombro de Aya.

-Vá descansar um pouco. Eu fico aqui com ele... Quando ele acordar, eu te chamo...

-Porque será que eles o mantinham tão continuamente dopado? Descobriu o que eram aqueles remédios?

-A maioria eram as drogas de sedação... mas...

-Mas?

-Alguns eram hormônios femininos...

Aya ficou olhando para o rosto de Yohji, pasmo. Aquele mês era mesmo um quebra-cabeças de três mil peças, onde nada fazia sentido... Mas com persistência e paciência, as três mil peças se encaixam. E essas duas coisas, ele tinha de sobra. Saiu do quarto de Omi para o seu, para deitar e pensar calmamente...

Yohji se aproximou da janela e acendeu um cigarro.

-Hormônios... Se não fizeram operação de troca de sexo contigo, meu camaradinha, pra que injetariam hormônios em você? Que tipo de experiência macabra esses malucos tinham em mente?

Foi no "turno" de Ken que Omi abriu os olhos, totalmente atordoado, sem saber onde estava... No começo achou que era uma alucinação, sua mente, de tão dopada, já estava lhe pregando peças... Quando viu que era verdade, pensou que ia morrer de felicidade. Finalmente estava em casa! Ran queria virá-lo do avesso e saber tudo, tudo... Mas se forçou a ter paciência... Omi mesmo não sabia de muita coisa...

Lógico que o jovem arqueiro não tomava mais nada, a partir de quando chegou em casa, só que ao contrário do que esperavam os outros, o fato do organismo estar se limpando de tudo não fazia o garoto se sentir melhor. Ele se sentia horrível. Começou a ter febre e sentir muitas dores no abdômen.

Levado aos laboratórios da Kritiker, foi constatado que a cicatriz na barriga do Tsukiyono era de uma cirurgia de implante de útero e ovários, cultivados com tecidos da família Takatori, o que impedia a rejeição total do organismo, mas sem a absorção dos hormônios femininos, eles apodreceriam dentro de Omi, levando-o à morte por septicemia.

-Isso é ridículo! – berrou Aya. – Quantas mulheres não fazem uma operação pra retirarem tudo e não morrem?

-Veja bem, Fujimiya-san, as mulheres têm tudo bem definido em seu organismo, podendo ser retirado sem complicações. O gênio aberrativo de Masafumi só se preocupou com os resultados, não com a cobaia, digamos assim. O útero de Omi simplesmente está grudado na sua parede abdominal. Uma cirurgia de remoção, com o organismo dele ainda se recuperando da primeira o mataria sem dúvida.

O ruivo tremeu de indignação. Se antes tinha motivos suficientes pra eliminar a família Takatori, agora sentia que era capaz de matar até a quarta geração, QUALQUER UM que apresentasse um cromossomo deles.

Yohji recostou na janela aberta e acendeu um cigarro.

-Ok, temos que voltar aos hormônios. Como explicar isso ao _chibi?_ Daqui a pouco ele vai começar a menstruar. Já pensaram nisso? Que agora ele é um hermafrodita? Que aquele monstro que se diz irmão dele o transformou numa aberração?

O cigarro voou pela janela aberta, o playboy pela sala. Ken teve muita dificuldade em segurar um Aya Fujimiya fumegante, que queria continuar socando o assustado Kudou caído em frente ao sofá:

-NUNCA MAIS USE ESSA PALAVRA! – o ruivo pontuou bem cada palavra. – OMI NÃO É NEM SERÁ UMA ABERRAÇÃO!

-Claro que não, Aya. – Ken se esforçava pra conter o espadachim. – Nós vamos cuidar dele, não vamos, Yohji? Hein, YOHJI?

-Claro que vamos. – resmungou o loiro, esfregando o queixo dolorido. – Foi só uma expressão idiota, desculpe...

N/A: Affe, agora a coisa vai piorar... Fujimiya protection mode on e superativado... 24/12/05.


	3. Chapter 3

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – E O QUE SOU EU?**

Foi muito difícil explicar ao jovem arqueiro todas as modificações feitas por aquele que se dizia seu irmão. Omi não acreditava que Masafumi tinha tido coragem de mexer totalmente em sua estrutura física, sem se importar com danos psicológicos... Só não entrou em total depressão porque tinha amigos, que não cansavam de dizer e demonstrar que estavam ali.

-Vou ter seios? – perguntava ele ao médico, em uma consulta rotineira.

-Não creio. Baixamos a sua dose de hormônios para a mínima necessária. Mas vai ter mamilos salientes. E mais sensíveis.

-Mas vou ter TPM?

-Bem, isso só saberemos quando você começar a menstruar. Se bem que, dependendo dos sintomas que você apresentar, nada que anticoncepcionais não atenuem.

-Só posso imaginar meus hormônios masculinos normais em guerra com esses invasores femininos. Tenho dores de cabeça, enjôos e minha pressão cai constantemente.

-Logo, logo, tudo vai se estabilizar, Omi. Eu garanto.

E com o passar dos meses, Tsukiyono teve mesmo uma vida rotineira. Escola, trabalho, lazer, uma missão ou outra. Aya tinha uma preocupação a mais. Se Masafumi viria buscar sua cobaia de volta.

Até que uma tarde, logo depois das entregas, o loirinho entrou em casa bastante pálido. Ken, encarregado do jantar, notou e mandou-o pra cama, saindo em seguida para a floricultura para comentar com os outros.

-Tem certeza? – Yohji acendeu um cigarro. – Já estamos fechando. Logo a gente sobe e dá uma olhada nele. Melhor preparar um chá, Kenken.

Subiram os três, Ken segurando a bandeja de chá. Aya bateu na porta e a voz de Omi parecia muito distante. Ele a abriu e deram de cara com o loirinho no chão, encolhido, apertando a barriga.

O espadachim pulou pra dentro do quarto, a fim de virá-lo, enquanto Yohji arrumava a cama para colocá-lo. E comentou:

-Sim, ele está mais pálido que o costume. Está com muita dor, _chibi_?

-Do lado esquerdo. Como facas entrando. Ou como se uma mão apertasse alguma coisa aqui dentro... Lateja depois some. Daí volta pior...

-Não é melhor chamar um médico? – Ken estava assustado.

-Bem, se você tivesse uma irmã, saberia que é sério, mas não é grave. Yohji ajude-o a tomar o chá enquanto está quente. Ken, temos uma bolsa de água no banheiro? (1).

-A-a-acho que sim...

-Então encha-a de água quente, por favor. Depois traga aqui e ponha na barriga dele Eu vou sair e comprar um remédio pra cólicas.

-Cólicas... – repetiu Kudou.

- A primeira menstruação do Omi está vindo. Ou você ainda não estava esperandoVou aproveitar minha ida na farmácia e comprar modess.

A primeira "descida" de Omi foi algo vergonhoso, que ele não gostava de recordar. Apesar de estar esperando e ter lido tudo na Internet sobre isso, não estava preparado para a visão de sangrar nem ter que usar absorvente. Teve que descobrir o modelo certo para seu tipo de menstruação. Ficava preocupado se estava vazando ou não e se marcava a roupa.

"Como? Como, por Deus, as meninas agüentam isso todo mês? Eu poderia matar Masafumi por um monte de coisas, mas o torturaria com prazer só por me fazer menstruar. A vantagem é que eu posso alegar "insanidade temporária" por conta da TPM e me safar de um processo."

A idéia fez o arqueiro rir alto. Ele, um Weiss, pensando em atenuantes para homicídio. Aya olhou pra ele e o loirinho ficou rosado. Deviam ser seus hormônios femininos trabalhando. Mas cada vez que os olhos azuis cruzavam com os violetas, Omi sentia um rubor se espalhando pelo rosto e seu coração acelerava. Pensamentos nada próprios cruzavam sua mente, a maioria em relação àquela boca sempre séria.

"Como seria um sorriso sincero de Aya-kun? E um beijo? Como serão os beijos dele... Bolas, lá vou eu de novo com essas loucuras... Ele é um homem, acorde, Tsukiyono. Mais um motivo pra eu torturar o Masafumi. Pensar em Aya-kun vai me deixar maluco..."

Só que o Aya-kun, mais disfarçadamente, também não perdia muito os movimentos do seu companheiro mais jovem. Dizia a si mesmo que era apenas preocupação com o estado dele, sempre instável... Mas então, porque agora, ao vê-lo olhar para a TV e acompanhar o beijo do filme passando os dedos nos lábios depois fechando os olhos, ele sentia um ciúme avassalador inchar seu peito? Quem seria a pessoa com quem Omi estava dividindo aquele beijo imaginário? Precisou de muito auto controle para não se levantar naquele momento, cobrir os lábios vermelhos com os seus e reclamar a posse definitiva do loiro. A vontade foi tanta que ele se levantou mesmo e saiu da sala, assustando Omi e Ken.

-Ué?

-Acho que o filme não era do agrado dele, Ken-kun.

-Mas foi ele quem trouxe.

-Talvez ele tenha se decepcionado com o enredo...

Quem antecipou o desfecho desse impasse foi Kudou-san, sem querer. Numa tarde em que Omi voltou da escola e se trocou, colocando um shorts, Yohji comentou com Ken baixinho, mas Aya acabou ouvindo.

-Deve ser por culpa dos hormônios que ele toma, mas já notou como o quadril do _bishounen_ é mais arredondado que dos outros meninos?

-Hein?

-Sim. Olha só ele naquele shortinho. Quadril suave, pernas torneadas, bumbum arrebitado...

-Yohji... –Ken estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Ele já ficava sem graça quando percebia isso numa menina, em Omi, aquilo beirava a indecência completa.

E a sensação só piorou porque Aya saiu da estufa pisando duro e deu um berro:

-TSUKIYONO! VAI COLOCAR UMA BERMUDA DECENTE AGORA MESMO!

Yohji caiu na gargalhada, abaixando a cabeça pra se controlar e foi para a frente da floricultura. Ken também abaixou a cabeça mas pra esconder seu desconforto. Omi olhou assustado para o ruivo, que parecia fumegar e subiu correndo, às lágrimas.

Fujimiya ficou em dúvida se socava o playboy ou ia atrás de Omi. Suspirando e resmungando algo como "o dever primeiro, depois a diversão", subiu atrás do arqueiro.

Ken virou-se para Yohji.

-Que foi aquilo?

-Super proteção. Ciúmes. Já ouviu falar que quem ama, cuida?

-Aya? Ele sabe amar?

-Tem um coração em algum lugar ali, certo? Acho que nem ele se lembrava disso.

-Estamos falando de dois homens, Yohji-kun!

-Pois é, Kenken. Melhor você abrir a mente e rever conceitos... Pelo jeito o Omiitchi vai quebrar mais um paradigma... – O loiro acendeu um cigarro e ficou pensativo.

N/A: Normalmente, duvido muito que Aya prestasse tanta atenção a irmã assim, mas eu precisava de alguém pra dar uma opinião. Agora, começa o romance, lá vem o lemon e a tragédia. 03/01/06.


	4. Tao simples e tao complicado

QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES

**CAPÍTULO 04 – TÃO SIMPLES E TÃO COMPLICADO...**

Aya bateu à porta. Por educação, pois sabia, pelos soluços abafados de lá que Omi não ia abrir. Entrou e apesar da falta de expressão do rosto, seu coração apertou um pouco.

O loiro estava jogado na cama, a face enterrada no travesseiro, o corpo tremendo com o choro. Naquela posição, o traseiro ficava mais à vista e com aquele shortinho apertado...

"Foco, Fujimiya! Você está aqui justamente por causa desse shortinho... quero dizer, justamente por conta da confusão que ele causou..."

-Omi... Omi... me desculpe... eu fui severo demais, concordo... "Oh, _Kami-sama_, se ele estiver com TPM, nada do que eu disser vai resolver..." Omi, olhe pra mim...

E se sentou na cama, relutantemente pousando a mão nas costas do jovem arqueiro e fazendo uma carícia de leve. O choro foi diminuindo, até que com um último suspiro, Tsukiyono virou a cabeça.

-Você fez me sentir UMA VADIA! E eu só estava com calor!

-Exagerei, reconheço. Mas se aqueles dois repararam, imagine o que os outros não iam dizer.

-E o que me importa a opinião dos outros? – Omi se sentou na cama, totalmente indignado, fazendo beicinho.

Aya foi tomado de surpresa, encantado por aquele beicinho. Ele já tinha visto sua irmã fazer igual várias vezes. Balançou a cabeça e deu a Omi a mesma resposta que dava a ela.

-E a minha opinião, não conta? Eu só quero o melhor pra você. E seu traseiro virando atração turística não é o melhor pra você.

-É só com minha reputação que você está preocupado, Aya-kun? – Omi não sabia se eram os seus hormônios lhe dando aquela audácia, mas era bom por alguns pingos nos iis...

Aya olhou bem para os olhos azuis e divagou um pouco neles. Poderia dizer que sim e talvez perder o garoto para alguém tão atrevido quanto Yohji. Ou poderia dizer que não e...

-Não, estou morrendo de ciúmes, também. Poderia fazer o favor de não usar mais essas roupas curtas e justas na frente dos outros?

Omi congelou no tempo. Abriu mais os olhos e a boca, achando que estava sonhando, delirando ou algo parecido. Seu sonho de consumo romântico e erótico estava mesmo se declarando? Balbuciou um "claro, Aya-kun, o que você quiser".

-O que eu quiser, Omiitchi? – o ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha, atrevido.

O jovem arqueiro ficou vermelhíssimo, mas seus hormônios hoje estavam conspirando contra mesmo. Sorriu encabulado e ciciou, coquete:

-O que você quiser, Aya-kun.

Agora ele estava ajoelhado na cama, se oferecendo para o abraço. Aya contornou sua cintura com cuidado, sentindo os braços do outro deslizarem pelos seus ombros e circundarem seu pescoço. Omi fechou os olhos antes de inclinar a cabeça. E já não tinha mais volta. Tudo o que o ruivo realmente queria era beijar aqueles lábios. Beijaram-se, um leve toque de lábios no início, mas logo as bocas exigiram um reconhecimento melhor do novo território que estavam explorando. Aya lambeu os lábios do loiro, que os separou em surpresa, sendo invadido por aquela língua atrevida. Omi procurou se aproximar mais do corpo do ruivo e... bateram na porta.

-Tudo bem aí? Omi, Aya está com você?

Omi deu uma risadinha envergonhada antes de responder "Sim, Ken, agora está tudo bem!" enquanto o espadachim amaldiçoava até a nona geração anterior do jogador. Trocaram um último beijo, antes de Tsukiyono procurar uma bermuda mais aceitável aos padrões do seu... ficante? Amante? Amado, com certeza.

O caminho era sem retorno. Aya e Omi procuravam ser os mais discretos possíveis, mas o romance tomava forma definida. Alguns meses depois do primeiro beijo, Aya reuniu os gatinhos na sala e assumiu publicamente o namoro, dando um anel de compromisso ao arqueiro. Ken ficou de boca aberta mas Yohji apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-_Omedetou!_ Espero que vocês sejam felizes! Só uma coisa me preocupa... Estão usando preservativo, não?

-Yohji-kun! – gritaram Ken e Omi, os dois rivalizando no corar das bochechas.

-A convivência não me contaminou, Kudou. – sibilou Aya. – Mas quando eu levar Omi pra cama, claro que vamos ser cuidadosos.

-_Oye,_ não me leve tão a mal. Só que você sabe que Omi tem que se prevenir melhor que os outros garotos...

Um faiscar de dor passou pelos olhos azuis. Aquilo não podia ser esquecido. Omi corria tanto risco quanto qualquer mocinha na idade dele. E assim correram os meses, até a formatura de Omi. O baile foi maravilhoso e os gatinhos entornaram bem com os colegas do loirinho. Totalmente desinibido pelo álcool, Omi quis provocar Aya um pouco mais quando voltaram pra casa.

-Omi.. eu... não sei se essa é uma boa idéia... – Aya não queria, mas sua força de vontade férrea estava meio entorpecida pela bebida, pelo corpo do arqueiro se esfregando no seu e pelos beijos dele, muito dos atrevidos.

-Aya-kun... agora eu já sou maior de idade, formado e com desejo... – gemia o loirinho, tentando tirar a camisa do namorado. – Vamos comemorar... de um jeito mais gostoso, vai..

-Hummm... eu quero, mas... o médico não disse pra você não tomar remédio esse mês, por causa dos efeitos colaterais do outro? "Essa mãozinha ta me deixando maluco..."

-Existem outros métodos de prevenção, Aya-kun! – Omi estava decidido, aquela era A NOITE! (O que não faz uns gorós a mais na cachola)

Tão decidido estava o arqueiro que ele não teve um minuto de hesitação. Se afastou do namorado e tirou a roupa, chocando o ruivo. Aya engoliu em seco. Uma parte de sua mente ainda protestou, não estavam muito sóbrios, aquilo não ia acabar bem, ele como mais velho devia ter mais juízo que o outro e... essa parte tão minúscula foi calada pelo rugido do animal interior "PQP, que corpo delicioso! Pega logo o preservativo, Fujimiya baka e vamos fazer a festa!"

Seguindo a voz mais sacana, Aya também se despiu e atacou o corpo menor, distribuindo beijos e mordidas, arrancando suspiros, gemidos e risadinhas. Omi escapou da tortura amorosa e se recostando na cabeceira da cama, abriu bem as pernas e pediu:

-Venha, Aya-kun...

Foi nessa hora que a coisa desandou um pouco. Fujimiya descobriu que não havia, nem na carteira, nem na gaveta do criado mudo, em nenhum lugar ali perto e conhecido, um raio duma camisinha. Omiitchi parou um pouco, tentando raciocinar no meio da névoa do álcool e do desejo, quando tinha sido sua última menstruação e se pela tabelinha, não tinha perigo. "Dez dias" piscaram em néon no seu cérebro e ele puxou o namorado pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

-Omi...

-Não vai ter perigo, ooooh, Aya-kun, eu vou ter que me aliviar sozinho?

Ao olhar para aquele corpinho convidativo e aqueles olhos tão pidunchos, o ruivo mandou a voz da consciência procurar algo pra fazer ou calar a boca e apreciar o momento... E mergulhou no prazer do corpo do arqueiro. Omi ficou feliz em poder levar adiante as carícias que deixavam seu namorado aceso e explorar tranqüilamente as zonas erógenas do ruivo. Achou afrodisíacos os gemidos altos do ruivo e o seu nome nunca pareceu tão lindo como na voz estrangulada de Aya no orgasmo. Decidiu que sua posição favorita era se sentar no colo de Aya, de frente a ele, vendo o tesão escurecer e aumentar as orbes violetas, e oferecer sua boca aos beijos sedentos do outro...

Nada se comparava à mão experiente acariciando seu falo duro ajudando-o a chegar a mais um excelente orgasmo... Talvez acordar pela manhã com a cabeça apoiada no peito do amado, com as pernas entrelaçadas nas dele e... mas que olhar é esse? "Será que ele se arrependeu?"

-Ohayo, Omi-chan...

-Ohayo, Aya-kun...

Trocaram um beijo. Depois outro, outro, Aya virou-se no colchão, procurando não pesar muito sobre seu _koibito_ e invadiu sua intimidade novamente. Depois deixou-o cochilando enquanto ia tomar um banho...

"Foi uma loucura! Uma doce loucura! Ele disse que não tem perigo, mas... bem, o que tiver que ser será. Eu estou disposto a pagar o preço. Nunca fugi de minhas responsabilidades, não vai ser agora que vou me acovardar..."

Yohji não fez nenhuma piadinha ao perceber que Omi se mudou para o quarto de Aya de vez. Pelo contrário, o playboy estava cada vez mais de olho no arqueiro, como um zeloso irmão ciumento. O mês se passou sem novidades e logo chegou o dia da consulta de Omi para definirem seu novo anticoncepcional. O médico tinha resolvido fazer alguns exames de rotina para serem entregues nesse dia. E ficou chocado ao abri-los.

-Que foi, doutor?

O médico olhou para o garoto à sua frente, para o exame novamente e tentou desfazer a cara de perplexidade... Vestiu a máscara de profissional competente:

-Tsukiyono-san, vou fazer uma pergunta de foro bem íntimo.

-Pode fazer, afinal, você é meu ginecologista...

-Está levando uma vida sexual ativa responsável?

-Claro, doutor. Err... algum problema? Estou com alguma doença sexualmente transmissível?

-Nesse mês que andou sem tomar pílula, transou sempre de camisinha?

-Sempre!

-Sempre mesmo?

-Só um dia que não, porque... naquele dia não tínhamos nenhuma à mão e... peguei alguma doença naquele dia? Não pode ser, porque Aya e eu estamos limpos, não nos traímos e...

-Não, Omi. – o médico suspirou e jogou o exame em cima da mesa. – Tanto cuidado e agora você está grávido.

-GRÁVIDO? Como assim, não pode ser!

-Claro que pode. Transar sem camisinha, sem tomar pílula, sem contraceptivo nenhum...

-Não, espere... naquele dia, eu contei... eu contei pela tabelinha...

-Como você contou?

-Dez dias depois que acabou minha menstruação... não é assim?

-Não. Dez dias a partir do primeiro dia da menstruação. (1) Sinto muito, Tsukiyono, mas a partir de agora, temos que encarar uma nova realidade. – O médico esfregou as duas mãos no rosto. – Você vai ter que tomar muito cuidado, porque essa é uma gravidez de alto risco, vamos ter que te monitorar diariamente, qualquer coisa diferente, dor, sangramento, coisa esquisita, você liga pra cá. Vou te passar uma dieta e o número do meu celular. Omi, Omi, você está me ouvindo?

-Estou... – mas a cabecinha do arqueiro virava, virava, virava. "E agora? Aya vai me achar um irresponsável, um vagabundo. Vai achar que eu sabia que ia engravidar e fiz de propósito, pra que ele ficasse comigo... Ai, ele, ter um filho com sangue de Takatori... que humilhação. Ele não vai querer... Yohji, Yohji-kun me avisou tanto pra tomar cuidado... Agora ele vai tirar onda com a cara de Aya e eles vão brigar. Vão brigar por minha causa." – Doutor, não ligue pra minha casa, por favor. Eu quero contar a eles eu mesmo, sim?

-Se você me prometer que daqui vai pra casa direto... Eis a dieta e os remédios que você vai tomar. São vitaminas, hormônios e coloquei um remédio pra enjôo. Normalmente, mães que não sabem que estão grávidas, bastam saberem e começam a vomitar feito loucas. E lembre-se, qualquer coisa, QUALQUER COISA mesmo, me ligue. Eu decido o que é normal e o que não é.

-Sim. Muito obrigado.

Por mais que Tsukiyono quisesse disfarçar que estava tudo bem, ele andava mais quieto que o normal. E não é que o médico tinha razão? Agora ele andava vomitando por qualquer coisinha. Mas disfarçava bem. Até que...

-Omi? Hoje você não tomou café direito... E nem almoçou direito também... Está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, Ken-kun. Obrigado por se preocupar, mas está tudo bem.

-Tô achando você meio pálido... Deve ser fome... Eu vou buscar uns takoyakis... quer também?

Yohji se aproximou e agarrando Ken numa gravata, já foi acrescentando:

-Vai mesmo? Então não se esquece de trazer uns onigiris... quero com ameixa e com peixe... e lembre-se do molho especial... e...

Omi só teve tempo de cobrir a boca e sair correndo para o banheiro. Os dois ficaram se olhando, com medo de dizer o que estavam pensando. Esperaram o arqueiro voltar e fizeram com que ele se sentasse.

-O que foi isso, Omi?

-Apenas um mal estar, Yohji-kun. Só isso. – Mas o rapaz não encarava ninguém.

-Há quanto tempo você tem notado a falta de apetite dele, Kenken?

-Já tem alguns dias. E essa palidez também não é normal.

-Não é nada! Eu só me senti mal por causa do calor e...

-Omiitchi, lá fora deve estar uns 18 graus, no máximo. Não minta pra nós. Você está ou não está?

-Estou?

-Grávido, Omi. Você pegou barriga ou não? Se você mentir, eu vou ligar agora para o seu médico e dizer que você está vomitando...

-Yohji-kun...

Aya chegou nesse momento da rua, onde tinha ido fazer as entregas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Muita coisa, Fujimiya-san. – o playboy estava furioso. Mas antes que completasse o pensamento, Omi se levantou e saiu correndo pela porta.

-OMI! – gritaram os gatinhos.

N/A: Epa, me empolguei. Vou deixar o angst agora para o próximo capitulo. Gente, não me esfolem, mas eu ainda não tenho tanta intimidade para lemons com o Aya & Omi... quem sabe, mais tarde? (1) Quanto a esse negocio de tabelinha, foi assim, contando errado que EU engravidei. 22/02/06.


	5. Hora de assumir

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPÍTULO 05 – HORA DE ASSUMIR...**

-OMI! – gritaram os gatinhos.

Mas o arqueiro nem quis ouvir mais nada. Era um pesadelo. Agora Yohji e Aya iriam se pegar. Se machucar a valer. Talvez até um matasse o outro. Senão, nunca mais iriam conversar. Era o fim do Weiss, por culpa dele. Dele, Omi Tsukiyono, _baka_, que tinha que transar sem camisinha mesmo sabendo que não podia, uma aberração da natureza por culpa do seu irmão mais velho, único homem do mundo que podia ficar grávido.

Com todos esses pensamentos rodando em sua cabecinha, Omi parou numa esquina, sentindo o mundo girar tão rápido quanto seus pensamentos.

"Era só o que me faltava. A pressão cair e eu desmaiar no meio da rua."

Viu que tinha um parque do outro lado da rua. Se arrastando, atravessou e caiu na grama assim que entrou. O guarda do parque foi ajudá-lo, mais pronto a dar-lhe uma bronca, achando que estava bêbado, mas ao ver seus lábios brancos, chamou uma ambulância.

Enquanto isso, na floricultura, Aya e Yohji estavam mesmo a ponto de se pegarem.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Por que Omi saiu correndo daquele jeito?

-Deve estar envergonhado por ter se entregado a um _baka_ feito você.

-Modere suas palavras, Kudou. – Aya começou a estreitar os olhos.

-Ah, sim? Quem foi que há alguns meses atrás me deu uma ralada "não me contaminei ainda, Kudou" pra depois transar sem preservativos com o namoradinho, hein? Mesmo sabendo que ele podia engravidar? Seu irresponsável! Agora taí a conseqüência. Omi está de barriga e a culpa é sua!

-Omi está de barriga?

-ESTÁ GRAVIDO, IMBECIL! Não entende minha língua? Você comeu ele sem prevenção e ele corre risco de vida agora, ó todo poderoso e esperto líder.

-_Omae_ _wo korosu_, Kudou, se você não maneirar seu jeito de falar comigo e... (1)

Um balde de água fria foi despejado sobre os dois briguentos, que estavam muito próximos um do outro (tipo um segurando a gola da camisa do outro). Yohji e Aya olharam para um Ken vermelho:

-_Gomen, gomen nasai_. Mas dá pra deixar a troca de elogios pra depois? Vocês estão se esquecendo do principal. O Omi sumiu, gente. Vomitando e tudo.

-É verdade. Vamos trocar de roupa e vamos fazer o que é importante, primeiro. – Yohji soltou da camisa de Aya e foi indo para dentro – Não podia ter usado água morna pelo menos, Kenken? E se eu ficar gripado?

Ken sorriu, se desculpando de novo, enquanto atendia e despachava os últimos clientes do dia. Assim que cerrou as portas, os três já estavam prontos para irem atrás de Omi. O telefone tocou e Yohji atendeu. Franziu a testa, anotou uns números e virou-se para os outros.

-Omi está no hospital. Ele se sentiu mal na rua – a pressão caiu – e o médico não quer liberá-lo sem a presença de alguém que o acompanhe.

-Eu vou buscá-lo. – Aya já estava meio corpo lá fora quando Ken pediu:

-Deixe que eu vou. É melhor que vocês fiquem aqui e pensem muito bem no que vão dizer a ele. Ele já estava se sentindo acuado e vocês o constrangeram.

-Talvez você tenha razão, Kenken. Traga nosso _chibi_ de volta. Nós vamos ver como faremos pra ele voltar a se sentir à vontade.

Assim que o jogador saiu, Yohji foi ligar para o ginecologista de Omi, deixando Aya sozinho na sala. Sem nada pra fazer, a não ser esperar, Fujimiya se sentou, juntando as mãos em frente à boca.

"Eu posso me sentar aqui e me xingar, ou posso me jogar pela janela por ser tão idiota. Posso socar minha consciência antes que ela fique me acusando de ter tentado me avisar antes. Mas nada, nada muda a realidade. Omi está grávido e corre risco de vida agora. Duplamente, porque eu não sei porque Masafumi não veio atrás dele ainda, mas se não tinha motivos antes, agora terá. Só que se eu já tinha motivos para matá-lo ANTES, agora é que ele não toca MESMO no Tsukiyono." Aya sorriu, sem querer. "Grávido. Com meu filho dentro dele. Meu filho... Uma família... Minha..."

_No hospital:_

-Desculpe pelo trabalho, Ken-kun.

-Que é isso, Omi? Não é trabalho nenhum. Nós ficamos muito preocupados, isso sim.

-Desculpe por isso também. Eles brigaram muito?

-Até que não, sabe? Se xingaram um pouco, mas eu pus ordem na casa. – respondeu o jogador, rindo.

-Verdade?

-Omi, não fique com essa cara triste. O que está feito, está feito. Agora é se cuidar.

-Yohji-kun me avisou tanto...

-Mas isso é algo que acontece todos os dias, com um monte de namoradinhos por aí. A camisinha poderia ter estourado. Já li até que soltaram no mercado umas pílulas anticoncepcionais falsas. Agora é olhar pra frente e se cuidar.

-É...

-Omitchi... você não está sozinho nessa. Nós somos seus amigos. Estaremos sempre do seu lado.

-_Domo arigato_, Ken-kun. – Os olhos azuis ficaram úmidos.

Omi não conseguiu segurar o nervosismo ao entrar em casa. Yohji estava com as suas listas de remédios, dieta e exercícios numa das mãos, conferindo com Aya. Ao ouvir a porta se fechando, os olhares se voltaram para ele. Os rostos estavam fechados em concentração, mas o arqueiro interpretou que era de irritação. Sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e só não caiu porque Ken o segurou. Colocaram-no no sofá e o loirinho cobriu os olhos com o braço, envergonhado demais para encarar alguém.

-Me perdoem. – começou a falar, baixinho – Eu fui leviano, irresponsável, agora coloquei Aya-kun numa situação constrangedora. – respirou fundo, já sentindo o peito apertar. – Se ele quiser me deixar eu entenderei. Se vocês quiserem me por na rua eu entenderei. – as lágrimas começaram a descer e Omi soluçou – eu sou mesmo um vagabundo...

Aya olhou para Yohji que olhou para Ken que olhou para Aya. Os três sorriram. Aya foi abraçar o arqueiro, enquanto Yohji se sentava na poltrona em frente e Ken ia buscar um copo d'água.

-Devem ser os hormônios descontrolados... – começou Yohji.

-Só pode. Omi, olhe pra mim. Acha mesmo que a gente vai por você na rua, como se fossemos uns pais ultra conservadores?

-"Nossa virgenzinha ficou grávida. E agora, o que os vizinhos vão falar?" – Yohji falou em falsete, enquanto Ken trazia a água e ria da imitação do outro.

Aya segurou o copo para o namorado beber e enxugou seus olhos.

-Estamos preocupados com o risco de vida que essa gravidez acarreta. No mais, estamos felizes. Eu estou feliz. Vamos formar uma família...

-Com sangue Takatori... – gemeu o outro. – Você vai misturar seu sangue com sangue sujo, amaldiçoado.

-Você acha que o sangue do seu tio era amaldiçoado?

-Não...

-Então. E eu já te disse, pra mim, você sempre será um Tsukiyono.

-Já comprou os remédios da lista?

-Já.

-Comeu o quê, hoje?

-Nada, Yohji-kun. Estou muito enjoado hoje, pra comer qualquer coisa.

-Ah-ah-ah... pelo menos uma frutinha, _chibi_. Viu só? Se a gente te jogar na rua, quem vai cuidar de você? Vamos, Kenken, vamos fuçar na geladeira e trazer algo leve pra nossa "mãezinha".

-"Mãezinha"...

-A mais linda mãezinha da Terra. – sussurrou Aya, acariciando o namorado.

Omi suspirou. Ken tinha razão. O que estava feito, estava feito e agora era olhar pra frente. Aya parecia satisfeito. E ele tinha que ter outras preocupações daqui para frente.

Aya começou a desconfiar que alguma coisa não estava normal logo no início do terceiro mês. Omi não estava acima do peso, por conta dos enjôos, mas quando se olhava pra ele de perfil, já se via uma saliênciazinha. Uma luz vermelha incômoda piscava no cérebro do ruivo, mas ele não conseguia decifrar o que era. Resolveu partilhar com o segundo no comando, isto é, com o segundo nos cuidados com a "mãezinha".

-Kudou, está notando algo errado em Omi?

-Errado? Como assim?

-Algo diferente. Tem alguma coisa que não está batendo... Mas eu não consigo perceber o que é...

-Imagino que uma gravidez masculina seja diferente das normais... –sorriu o playboy. – Fora que ele sempre foi magrinho, esguio. Aquela barriguinha ta destoando mesmo.

-Vocês estão falando da barriga do Omi? Não é incrível? – Ken soltou enquanto passava. – Tive uma tia que chorava porque ela já estava de cinco meses e não aparecia nada.

O loiro olhou para o ruivo, que levantou uma sobrancelha. Na tarde seguinte, já estavam Aya e Omi no ginecologista. O médico assustou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada demais, eu creio. Mas o senhor já notou como essa barriguinha está saliente? Nem chegamos aos três meses completos ainda.

-Sempre observador, hein, Fujimiya-san? Eu estava esperando Omi completar os três meses pra ter certeza da minha desconfiança.

-Que é...

-Que ele está esperando gêmeos!

Omi desabou no chão, ploft! Aya ficou em animação suspensa, um sorriso totalmente bobo nos lábios. O médico ria sozinho. Pegando o telefone, marcou um ultrassom para o dia seguinte. Se os pais estavam ansiosos, ele também não estava menos curioso. O ultrassom não foi muito claro – muito cedo ainda – e os coracõezinhos batiam em uníssono, mas pelo eco, pareciam mesmo dois. Yohji e Ken entraram em delírio ao saberem. Mas depois da fase euforia terminar, eles sabiam que tinham que ter cuidado redobrado dali em diante.

A preocupação era com a pressão do garoto. Sempre baixa, ela parecia agora instável... A dieta de Omi era rigorosa, se bem que, de vez em quando, ele conseguia comer, escondido, coisas estranhas como cachorro quente com cobertura de chocolate.

Após o quinto mês, mesmo que não tivesse sido confirmado pelo ultrassom, o tamanho da barriga de Omi denunciaria sua gravidez de gêmeos. Ele precisava caminhar pela manhã, e como um garoto com aquela barriga chamaria muito a atenção, ele tinha começado a deixar o cabelo crescer desde o terceiro mês, pra agora poder usar roupas largas (2). Ken era seu personal trainner e eles caminhavam todos os dias. Quando o jogador não podia ir, Yohji ou Aya iam com o loiro. Quanto mais os meses avançavam, mais a pressão era um fator preocupante para o obstetra.

E foi num dia desses de caminhada, que Chizuru os viu. Ela reconheceu Aya de imediato e ficou encarando a "loirinha" junto dele disfarçadamente. Depois foi correndo contar a Masafumi suas desconfianças:

-Aquele maldito espadachim anda acompanhado de uma loira grávida? Vamos capturá-la! – disse o Takatori maluco – Se for meu irmãozinho traidor, a experiência é um sucesso, vamos poder observá-lo melhor... Se for a namorada dele... – e Masafumi deu uma gargalhada maligna – vamos torturá-la para nosso deleite e desespero dele!

N/A: Pobre Omi... lá vamos nós de novo... E pobre Masafumi... ninguém nunca lhe contou que com certos indivíduos a gente não mexe? (1) Uma brincadeira, se bem que o seiyuu não é o mesmo... A frase do Heero não cai como uma luva para o Fujimiya? (2) A Akuma usou esse disfarce na segunda gravidez do Heero em Ever After... Acho que o Omi é mais verossímil que o Yuy, de cabelo comprido... De qualquer modo, minha homenagem à minha ídola maior em Gundam Wing's fics. 11/03/06.


	6. Riscos

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPÍTULO 06 – RISCOS...**

Aya abriu os olhos, apertando de leve o corpo encostado em seu peito. Deslizou com prazer a mão sobre a pele estendida da barriga de Omi. Ele suspirou. Tsukiyono estava de costas pra ele, deitado de lado, com uma almofada entre as pernas. A posição auxiliava a coluna, castigada pelo peso extra e a circulação de sangue para o útero e os rins. O garoto, que sempre teve pressão baixa, tinha desenvolvido uma tendência à oscilação, infelizmente para cima, e o médico temia muito a pré-eclâmpsia.

-Fatores de risco: primeira gravidez, gemelar, masculina e toda uma pressão psicológica involuntária... – o doutor enumerava nos dedos. – Não quero arriscar nada...

O ruivo queria muito que seu pequeno grávido descansasse, mas não pode evitar beijar-lhe a nuca. Claro que perante os outros, ele continuava o Fujimiya frio e calculista de sempre. Mas com seu amado, ele se permitia sentir muita coisa. E todas boas. Com o beijo, Omi suspirou novamente e procurou se virar, com cuidado, ajeitando o corpo no abraço do outro.

-_Ohayo_, Aya-kun.

-_Ohayo_, Omi-chan.

-Já ta na hora?

-Eu vou me levantar. Você pode ficar mais um pouco...

-Não. Vou aproveitar que você está perto para me ajudar a levantar. Preciso ir ao banheiro e sozinho é uma luta inglória... – deu uma risadinha – Lá se vão seis meses quase, mas eu não vejo a hora de pô-los pra fora...

-Eu também não vejo a hora de vê-los. Está se sentindo bem, hoje?

-Por enquanto, tudo bem... É mais tarde que as coisas pioram...

Omi nunca ia adivinhar o quanto essa frase ia ser precisa. Mais tarde, quando o movimento da floricultura diminuiu, Ken convidou-o para andar no quarteirão. Tsukiyono olhou para seus pés inchados e teve vontade de se negar. Mas se ele amarelasse já, quando chegasse ao oitavo mês, seria uma baleia encalhada. Suspirando pela enésima vez no dia, aceitou o braço do jogador e foram. Yohji ficou na porta, olhando pra eles, cigarro no canto da boca, pensando em como a vida tinha mudado tanto em um ano...

-E eu vou ser titio... Tio Yo-tan. Vou ensinar tanta coisa pra esse moleque que o pai dele vai ficar doido. – riu com a idéia. – Vou enlouquecer o Aya!

E voltou pra dentro esfregando as mãos. Perto da hora de fechar, Aya retornou das entregas. Olhou para os lados e sentiu falta dos dois.

-Eles já não deviam ter voltado?

-Na certa, Omi cansou e eles pararam um pouco...

Meia hora depois, o ruivo largou tudo e foi atrás dos andarilhos. Encontrou Ken voltando rápido, todo sujo de barro e folhas, mas com certeza a marca vermelha em sua nuca era sangue coagulado. O coração do espadachim falhou uma batida. Ataque! Nem precisava perguntar nada. Foi ao encontro do jogador para auxiliá-lo. Limpo e medicado, Hidaka contou como estavam andando no parque e foram surpreendidos pelas Scheirents. Ele bem que tentou evitar que levassem o gravidinho, mas elas não são conhecidas por lutarem justo ou limpo.

Aya rosnou. Iam pagar caro.

Enquanto isso, no novo refúgio de Masafumi Takatori, este quase teve um infarto de alegria ao ver seu experimento ter um resultado tão satisfatório. Esfregava as mãos e gargalhava:

-E gêmeos! O sangue Takatori é mesmo genial! Vou ganhar o prêmio Nobel de Medicina. Vou virar um deus da genética... Minha fama não vai ter limites...

O alarme do relógio de Omi disparou, fazendo o arqueiro franzir a testa.

-Que é? Hora de fazer a janta pro namorado?

-Hora de tomar meu remédio para pressão, seu idiota megalomaníaco! Você se acha o bam-bam-bam, mas eu corro risco de vida, desgraçado. Enquanto você fica brincando de Deus, eu me ferro...

-Ah, claro. Primeira gravidez e gemelar, tem probabilidade de ter pré-eclâmpsia... Mas não se preocupe, minha cobaiinha favorita. Aqui vamos cuidar perfeitamente bem de você. Tudo para o bom término de uma experiência muito bem sucedida. Chizuru, Karen, Tot! Hora de fazer compras! Vou passar a lista dos medicamentos que eu vou precisar, vocês se virem com a lista de roupas para nossa cobaia prenha e de algumas coisas para bebês recém-nascidos. Quero estar preparado para uma cesariana de emergência.

Tot bateu palmas, entusiasmada:

-Compras! Roupinhas e brinquedos de neném!

Omi suspirou. Ninguém merecia uma família feito a sua, com comparsas iguais aquelas... Ele precisava manter a calma, pra manter o equilíbrio e a saúde... Ken já devia ter sido encontrado e seus companheiros deveriam estar preocupados...

"Aya-kun" – suspirou o loirinho. – "Não fique preocupado. Eu vou procurar me cuidar e cuidar bem de nossos filhos... Como vou fazer pra escapar daqui, sem nos colocar em risco?"

Masafumi não estava brincando quando disse que considerava Omi uma cobaia valiosa. Ele estava sob constante monitoramento. Sempre havia alguém pra andar com ele, suas refeições eram balanceadas, seus remédios na hora certa. Mas era só isso. Para distrair havia música e filmes. Não havia calor humano, nem conversas desnecessárias, nem risadas... Bem, se você não contar com a Tot, tentando animar a "mãezinha"...

Foi numa dessas tentativas de "levantar o ânimo" que Omi teve uma idéia fantástica. Tot estava falando de como ela não gostava de inverno mas adorava a primavera, com todas aquelas flores. Flores eram muito bonitas e levantavam a moral de qualquer pessoa, mesmo as mais tristes...

-Pois é... flores são os melhores presentes que alguém pode dar e ganhar... Gostaria tanto de ganhar alguma, pois esse quarto tão branco podia adquirir alguma cor...

-Que flores são suas favoritas?

-Eu amo uma orquídea avermelhada... (1) Ficaria tão feliz em vê-la de novo... Adoro frésias... Frésias e rosas amarelas e vermelhas também fariam um bom arranjo.

O sorriso da menina respondeu positivamente. Ela se despediu mal e mal e saiu correndo. Omi deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Se minhas previsões estiverem corretas, ela vai encomendar numa floricultura daqui de perto, que não vai ter. Daí o dono vai ligar de loja em loja até encontrar na Koneko, porque era uma variedade que eu e Aya estávamos cultivando em estufa, a título de experiência... Ao receberem a encomenda do arranjo, lembrarão de mim...

N/A: Nhaaaay, minna! Eu ia me aprofundar no angst e deixar o Omi ficar com o Masafumi até ter os bebês... Mas a verdadeira dona da história ameaçou enfartar de dó. Pobre da minha Mozzie, tão sensível. Então, como o Tsukiyono não é nenhuma donzela em perigo burra, ele já armou pra enviar um recado ao cavaleiro de armadura brilhante e espada comprida. (1) Pra quem não sabe, Ran, o verdadeiro nome de Aya Fujimiya, quer dizer Orquídea. No próximo capítulo já, o resgate do soldado Ryan... Rs. 01/04/06.


	7. O Resgate

**QUANDO A VIDA OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPÍTULO 07 – O RESGATE...**

Tomando uma atitude própria, achando que não ia ter nada demais, Tot ligou para a floricultura do bairro encomendando o arranjo de flores que alegraria Omi. Como previsto, o dono da loja não tinha tal orquídea e ligou para outro, que também não tinha e o pedido foi passando de loja em loja até chegar à Koneko.

Durante as três semanas, Ken e Yohji tentaram viver e trabalhar normalmente, o arqueiro grávido ocupando a maior parte de suas mentes e horas de descanso. Mas Aya era uma pilha de nervos. Estava mais magro, com olheiras. Ele passava horas na Internet de madrugada, tentando obter uma pista.

Yohji atendeu ao telefone com uma voz bem desanimada. Mas ao anotar o pedido, mudou. O tom de voz, o sorriso, a animação com que se despediu chamaram a atenção dos dois. Ken perguntou:

-Encomenda grande?

-Não, Kenken, melhor que isso. Uma encomenda especial, de outra província, para alegrar uma mamãe grávida de gêmeos.

Aquilo doeu fundo em Aya. Kudou notou a dor nos olhos do outro e continuou:

-Olha só... Uma sobrinha quer um arranjo para sua tia de uma orquídea avermelhada...

-NUNCA! Aquela orquídea é de Omi! Nós a cultivamos com carinho, é...é a única coisa dele... nem por todo dinheiro do mundo, Kudou!

O playboy sorriu. Era difícil, mas de vez em quando a casca de Aya se abria um pouco. E concluiu...

-Uma orquídea avermelhada com frésias e rosas vermelhas e amarelas. Coincidência, não?

-Onde? Onde temos que fazer a entrega?

-Em outra província. Mas calma. Eu irei entregar o arranjo na loja em que foi encomendada e procurarei seguir o entregador. Assim entraremos lá sabendo o que nos espera e traremos nossa "mãezinha" de volta.

-Pagarão caro todos eles.

-Com certeza. Cada ruga de insônia na minha bela testa... – riu Yohji. – Aya, quer nos dar a honra de fazer um arranjo seu?

-E você achou mesmo que eu daria uma das suas monstruosidades para o Omi?

Kudou viajou com o arranjo, garantindo o dinheirinho do serviço e o endereço do novo esconderijo de Masafumi. Omi ficou feliz em receber o arranjo e muito mais com o pequeno walkie talkie escondido em papel alumínio no fundo do vaso. Os gatinhos nem acreditaram que estavam ouvindo a voz do arqueiro depois de tanto tempo. Combinaram o resgate, Omi descrevendo o pouco que sabia da casa e das rotinas dos moradores. Durante três dias ele preparou seu corpo para ficar acordado durante a noite e para a parte física da fuga. Na noite marcada procurou comer pouco e fez um pacotinho com remédios e frutas.

Infelizmente, as Scheirents não poderiam ser deixadas para trás, vivas. Tentariam vingar seu estimado chefe e os gêmeos estariam constantemente em perigo. Mas nem Kudou nem Hidaka tiveram o mínimo remorso em abatê-las. Aya amarrou Masafumi na cama e o acordou, a fim de que ele morresse sabendo quem o matou.

-Takatori! Acorde!

-Hein? O que está acontecendo? VOCÊ!

-Eu. Vim recuperar o que é meu por direito...

-Quais direitos você pensa que tem sobre o meu irmão?

-Todos. E todos começam pelo fato dele não ter mais família além de mim. Eu sou a família dele, eu e aqueles pequenos dentro dele. Você, que só viu um tubo de ensaio de carne e osso pra suas loucuras, não tem condições de chamá-lo de irmão. Ele não é nada seu. Por isso eu vou cortar qualquer laço aqui e agora.

-Adeus, Masafumi. – e antes que Aya tivesse qualquer reação à voz que veio por trás de si, uma flecha veio e acertou no meio da testa do homem na cama.

Fujimiya olhou para a porta. Ken estava segurando o arco para Omi, que lhe agradecia a ajuda. Yohji estava com eles segurando o vaso com o arranjo e alguma coisa de tamanho médio num saco nos ombros.

-Vamos embora. Ken colocou uns explosivos pela casa. – sugeriu Yohji.

Aya morreu de vontade de abraçar seu pequeno e apertá-lo ali mesmo, mas se conformou em apenas segurar sua mão enquanto saiam. Quando já estavam chegando em casa, ele perguntou:

-E esse saco?

-É a Tot. Yohji não teve coragem de matá-la e eu acho que ele fez bem. Tivemos uma boa idéia sobre o que fazer com ela e posso lhe garantir que ela não é uma futura ameaça para nossos bebês.

-...

-Confie em mim, Aya-kun. Nossa _vendeta_ com a família Takatori terminou hoje...

Já na segurança e aconchego do quarto, Aya chorou, riu, amou seu pequeno com cuidado, mas muita, muita ternura. No dia seguinte, a Koneko nem abriu, para que seus funcionários tivessem seu merecido descanso. Apenas Yohji saiu com o saco às costas, para entregá-lo.

No meio do parque, onde tinha marcado o encontro por telepatia, um ruivo de cabelos alaranjados esperava por ele.

-O que você tinha de tão importante pra me entregar?

-Isto! – e abriu o saco, mostrando a menina desacordada.

-AH! Brincou, né? O que eu vou fazer com isso?

-Vai levar, fazer uma pequena lavagem cerebral nela, depois dar de presente para seu amante.

-Ainda não captei suas intenções, Weiss...

-Não se faça de besta, Schul! Você brinca com suas aptidões nela, apaga essas idéias malignas que incutiram nela. Depois dá de presente para o Nagi brincar de seme de vez em quando. Ele fica satisfeito e se entrega pra você melhor. A princesinha aqui também sai ganhando e ficamos todos satisfeitos e felizes.

O alemão franziu a testa, depois sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Não posso prever se no futuro a coisa vai rolar tão bem dessa forma, mas me parece um plano bom. Você só quer tirar ela de circulação para os bebês ficarem em segurança, né? Não entendo então porque não a matou.

-Aquelas mulheres eram malignas. Guerreiras sem coração. Esta é apenas uma criança. Eu ainda não sei matar crianças. Espero nunca saber.

-A gente não devia ter dessas fraquezas... – deu uma risadinha. – E você não deveria se apegar às crianças dos outros.

-Você poderia ter a decência de parar de ler minha mente agora, não? Se eu não posso ter as minhas próprias...

-Contagem baixa de espermatozóides não quer dizer exatamente que você esteja fora do páreo, Balinese.

-Não, mas significa que eu sou um cavalo meio manco...

-Pois às vezes, os azarões surpreendem até mesmo o jóquei que os montam. Bem, agradeço o presente. – Schuldig pegou o saco e jogou às costas. – Quando dominarmos o mundo, vou me lembrar disso e serei magnânimo com você, ok?

-Feito, Schul. – riu o outro.

O médico ficou satisfeito em ver Omi de volta à sua rotina de exames. Mas avisou que assim que se completassem os sete meses, faria uma cesariana. Ele tinha muito medo de levar aquela gravidez a termo.

N/A: E chegamos ao parto... e eu nem escolhi os nomes do gêmeos ainda... Não fique triste, Mozzie. Sempre haverá outro fic meu pra você. 17/04/06.


	8. O parto, finalmente

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPITULO 08 – O PARTO, FINALMENTE**

Omi quis já deixar a mala dele e dos bebês prontas. Ao abrir o armário e escolher as roupas, seu olhar caiu na girafinha de pelúcia no fundo. Pegou o bichinho e apertou junto ao peito, sorrindo, lembrando-se do dia em que a achou...

"_Ele tinha se mudado para o quarto de Aya e estava arrumando suas coisas no armário._ _Logo que Fujimiya afastou uns cabides, ela apareceu. Omi puxou o bicho de pelúcia, reconhecendo o inseparável companheiro de noite do pequeno Aya. (1) 'Bombay', lembrou-se o arqueiro._

_-Aya-kun, você ainda guarda essa girafinha?_

_-Oh... sim, a guardo. _

_-Para que? Você nem sabia que íamos ter crianças nossas um dia... _

_-Eu estou sempre um passo à frente das surpresas da vida, Omi-chan_."

-Claro que sim, Aya-kun. – Omi beijou as antenas da girafa. – Claro que sim...

Tsukiyono foi para o hospital um dia antes da cesariana, para fazer exames e ser monitorado. A ansiedade começou a fluir entre seus companheiros. Pela manhã, foram os três ao hospital, acompanhados de Manx, fazer vigília. O ruivo sabia exatamente o comprimento e a largura do corredor em passos, de tanto ir e voltar. Yohji se plantou na janela aberta, disposto a fumar quantos maços fossem necessários até a enfermeira sair e dar alguma notícia. Ken saiu, foi até a cantina do hospital, visitou crianças na ala pediátrica, demorou o máximo de... quarenta minutos. Aya já estava na janela, fumando com Yohji.

-Mas você nem fuma...

-Hoje eu fumo!

-Quer um também, Kenken? Aproveita, que eu não deixo filarem meus cigarros todos os dias.

Mas Hidaka nem precisou sair dos seus hábitos saudáveis. A enfermeira apareceu e sorriu para Manx.

-Senhor Fujimiya?

-Sim? Sou eu.

-Parabéns. O senhor é pai de um lindo casal.

Ken abraçou Aya, que tinha entrado em choque. Manx pulou nos braços de Yohji, que rodou com ela. Depois eles abanaram o ruivo, que chorava silenciosamente, agradecendo a Deus por aquele presente.

Foi Kudou quem perguntou:

-E quando poderemos vê-los?

-Daqui a pouco. Estão sendo limpos e tratados. Vão ficar uns dias na incubadora, mas daqui a alguns minutos podem ir até o final do corredor e virar à direita. A parede com um vidro é o berçário. Esperem na porta, que desinfectaremos vocês para verem os bebês, um de cada vez, por um tempinho.

-Sou tio! –Yohji estava tão feliz quanto o pai.

-Tadinhos dos meninos. Nem bem nasceram e já tem um carma desses na vida... – implicou Ken.

-Eu sou o tio que qualquer criança pediu a Deus, ta? Ou serei, você vai ver...

Manx ria baixinho, enquanto guiava Aya pelo corredor. Perguntou:

-Já escolheram os nomes?

-Alguns... mas vou deixar por conta de Omi, agora que sabemos que é um casal.

Na frente do vidro do berçário, havia alguns bercinhos, mas só dois bebês... Filhos de agentes da Kritiker. De repente apareceram as incubadoras. O coração dos gatinhos deu um pulo. E logo puderam ver, duas joiinhas raras, muito preciosas ao coração de seus pais e amigos.

-Tão pequenininhos...

-Verdadeiros bibelozinhos...

-Quando posso ver Omi?

-Aconselho a voltarem mais pro final da tarde. Ele vai acordar da operação depois do almoço, se sentindo um lixo, com certeza. No final da tarde, depois de um banho, tudo vai parecer melhor...

Aya colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. Sem a barriga enorme, Omi parecia que tinha encolhido pela metade...

-_Koi_, como se sente?

-Dolorido, cansado, mas muito feliz... Só não me peça pra fazer de novo...

Aya sorriu.

-Prometo não querer mais nada desse tipo de você.

-Já viu os bebês?

-Lindos, saudáveis, pequenininhos... Vamos escolher os nomes?

-Você vai querer nomear o garoto?

-Se você permitir...

-Claro. A menina vai se chamar Abby. Abby Hime Fujimiya.

-Pois o menino vai se chamar Ichihiro. Ichihiro Tsukiyono...

-Eu te amo, Aya-kun.

-Também te amo, Omi-chan... – beijou a testa do amado. – Obrigado por se sacrificar e me dar os filhos mais lindos do mundo...

-O prazer foi todo meu... ai...

-Cuidado...

E entrelaçaram os dedos, esperando pelo resto da "família" que já se fazia soar pelo corredor, ouvindo o "psiu!" firme da enfermeira.

N/A: Desentalei! Como foi difícil escolher os nomes. Abby Hime significa a contração de Abissinian, o codinome do Aya mais Princesa em japonês. Ichihiro significa O Primeiro Homem em japa. (1) A Bombay, a girafinha, era do Aya chibi em Pequenos Grandes Problemas. Todo seu, Mozzie. 01/05/06.


	9. E tudo esta bem quando acaba bem

**QUANDO A VIDA TE OFERECE LIMÕES**

**CAPITULO 09 – E TUDO FICA BEM QUANDO ACABA BEM...**

Quatro anos se passaram desde o nascimento dos gêmeos... Omi continuou tomando hormônios femininos até os quatro meses deles para amamentá-los. Depois se submeteu a uma operação de histerectomia e retirou todos os órgãos femininos que tinha... Mesmo assim, Aya ficou com um certo receio de fazer amor com Omi sem proteção. Um dia em que a camisinha rompeu, Omi apenas mandou uma carta de reclamação à companhia e recebeu uma nova caixa com um pedido de desculpas. O ruivo ficou quarenta dias sem dormir.

Depois que desmamou os gêmeos, Omi voltou a se concentrar nos estudos. Quando passou na faculdade, pediu à senhorita Kitty Sune que cuidasse dos bebês. E os "tios" babões colaboraram bastante. Yohji, principalmente, ensinou tudo que podia de errado para Ichihiro, conforme prometera...

Com o passar do tempo, as personalidades vieram à tona. Abby Hime era uma loira de olhos violetas que não gostava muito de abraços de estranhos nem que lhe tratassem como criança. Vivia brigando com o irmão, de vez em quando lhe dando uns tabefes se achasse que o ruivinho estava extrapolando, o que era quase sempre. Ichihiro era um ruivo de olhos azuis da pá virada. Sempre alegre, sempre rindo e sempre aprontando. Omi ria muito mas Aya ficava horrorizado, apontando Yohji o culpado por "desvirtuar" seu filho.

Ken procurava abafar os "casos", procurando manter Ichii-chan sempre ocupado com atividades, mas o garoto era bem discípulo do tio Yotan. Um dia, quando o famoso suéter laranja sumiu da gaveta aparecendo dias depois enterrado na estufa, Aya quase deu à luz pelo umbigo.

-Não! NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO! Kudou, você é uma ameaça à saúde mental de qualquer pai...

-Mas como você pode me acusar de tudo que o Ichihiro faz de errado?

-Oras, como. Tudo que ele sabe, ele aprendeu com você! Desde os quatro meses de idade, com quem ele aprendeu a fazer bolinha de cuspe?

-Era tão kawaii...

-E com quem ele aprendeu a tocar trombone com a mão nas axilas?

-Um talento, Aya! O moleque nasceu pra isso!

-Você desvirtuou meu filho, isso sim! Veja Abby-chan! Vê se ela apronta alguma coisa!

-Ela é um mini clone seu, que eu posso fazer... –e baixou a voz – não foi por falta de tentar... Oras, Aya, o suéter é só lavar.

-E a mancha de suco de uva no meio dele? Agora com terra ficou pior! Você vai é me comprar outro, igualzinho!

-EU?

-Você. E quanto a você, Ichii-chan, está de castigo! Por ter aprontado e por ter escondido o erro...

-Touuuusan...

-Não tem Touuuusan nem meio Tou-san. Eu vou acabar de cabelo branco assim. Kudou, quando você vai parar de enrolar aquela coitada e se casar, hein?

O playboy deu uma risadinha amarela e saiu pra comprar outro suéter laranja, para não ter que responder... Mas não se pode fugir pra sempre. E um dia, Yohji Kudou deu adeus à agenda de telefones e se amarrou de vez. Estranhamente, Schuldig estava no meio dos convidados na festa de casamento, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. E mais estranho foi o aperto de mão que ele e Aya trocaram...

Yohji só foi perceber que tinha sido vítima de uma conspiração quando dez meses após o seu casamento estava andando pra lá e pra cá no corredor da maternidade. Schuldig e Aya o acompanhavam, rindo de uma piada particular.

-Tudo bem, eu me rendo. O que foi que você fez, Schul?

-Te dei um presente de casamento, seu mal-agradecido.

-Mas...

-Lembra do nosso papo quando você me entregou a Tot?

-Sim, eu te contei que não podia ter filhos facilmente...

-Pois é... Às vezes, um pouco de encanação também trava as pessoas, sabia?

-Você mexeu com a minha psique no dia do meu casamento?

-Nãããooo... eu só te dei uma boa sugestão telepática de que você podia tudo na lua-de-mel... o resto foi com você.

-Sr. Kudou? Parabéns! Sua esposa acaba de dar à luz. São dois meninos...

Yohji olhou para Aya, que sorria malignamente... E sentiu um arrepio...

-É, parabéns, Kudou... Não se preocupe... eu serei um ótimo tio para seus filhos...

-Não, espera um pouco... Schul, vocês nem dominaram o mundo ainda... O quanto Aya te pagou para que você me desse tal presente?

-Nada, oras... e o prazer de te sacanear, não conta?

-Como diz o comercial, há certas coisas que não tem preço, Tio Yotan.

E os dois ruivos abaixaram a cabeça, escondendo a boca no braço, para que a gargalhada não saísse alto. Yohji bufou e foi ver seus filhos no berçário, resmungando "A ingratidão taí pra ser usada mesmo... Eu mereço..."

Os ruivos pararam de rir um pouco para segui-lo. Cada um colocou o seu braço sobre um dos ombros do ex-playboy e Aya soltou, para maior diversão de Schuldig:

-Como eu sempre disse ao Omi: "Quando a vida te oferece limões, não reclame, nem os chupe... faça uma limonada!"

-Acho que vou preferir uma caipirinha, se não se importa... – retrucou o loiro, ainda mau-humorado.

-Tudo bem. Eu também. Com vodka a minha, por favor. – emendou o alemão.

-Vocês não sabem apreciar a beleza de um provérbio antigo... – suspirou Fujimiya.

-To vendo tudo... Meus pobres filhos, nas mãos desse tipo de tio...

-Bem... não vai ser tão ruim quanto os MEUS nas suas mãos.

De repente até Schuldig achou que tava na hora dele ser tio também... Tot, longe da influência dos Takatoris e com uma pequena ajuda sua, tinha se tornado uma jovenzinha "adorável", pra não dizer, tragável. É... seu pequeno ficaria feliz com a idéia e ele teria mais diversão... Deu uma risadinha... Conviver com aqueles gatinhos era fonte de boas idéias...

N/A: nhaaaaa... e esse é o fim da história... porque daqui pra frente seria "encheção de lingüiça" e eu não tenho cacife pra escrever um Chimaera ou Ever After... Talvez um dia tenha uma continuação, com os bebês (tanto os gêmeos do Kudou quanto os de Aya já maiores aprontando...) Por enquanto, é tudo que minha pobre mente insana pode oferecer. Mozzie, espero que tenha gostado do presente, agradeço a todas as outras fãs dessa fic, m-preg é realmente um gênero difícil de se escrever, porque pode cair no absurdo e/ou no mau gosto. 14/05/06.


End file.
